


Sweet Chocolate

by AnnChann



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnChann/pseuds/AnnChann
Summary: El desdén que Valentine sentía hacía la comandante de los espectros de Hades era un problema.Radamanthys debía hallar una forma para que éste se mantuviera al margen.|RadamanthysxValentine|✓Saint Seiya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshigori.
Relationships: Harpy Valentine/Wyvern Rhadamanthys
Kudos: 5





	Sweet Chocolate

_**i. Dulce chocolate.** _

  
_«Ese perro faldero que tienes como subalterno continúa siendo irreverente. ¡Arréglalo!»_

Las palabras de Pandora volvieron a hacer eco en su cabeza por décima vez ese día, cerró los ojos y suspiró al momento de remover el vaso robusto y pequeño que tenía en la mano, los hielos que yacían en su interior, con el fin de refrescar su bebida predilecta, crearon un fino sonido al chocar contra el cristal.

—Sé que estás ahí—informó, era demasiado fácil sentir la presencia del nacido en Chipre, sin mencionar que, la mayoría del tiempo, se hallaba del otro lado haciendo una guardia innecesaria—. Entra.

Dicho aquello, las grandes y macizas puertas de madera se abrieron, dejando entre ver la figura de su subordinado quién sin perder un momento se postro ante él en señal de respeto, no se movió del marco, no hasta que el rubio se lo ordenara.

—¿Sucede algo, mi señor?—cuestionó aún con la cabeza gacha. Era de las pocas veces que Radamanthys le hacía entrar y eso sin duda le hacía sentirse ansioso. De hecho, no esperaba que fuese a hablarle ese día, considerando que llevaba un buen rato encerrado y bebiendo compulsivamente, cosa que solo significaba que algo le aquejaba, lo conocía de mucho como para saberlo.

Y aunque extrañado por ello, Valentine no pudo evitar sentirse agradecido por compartir tiempo y espacio con él, por más efímero y distante que éste fuera. Cuando estaban juntos, diversas sensaciones se aglomeraban en su ser, dándole constantes cosquilleos en el estómago, era como si la viril voz del rubio encendiera algo dentro suyo.

—Alza la cabeza, Valentine—ordenó al fijar su mirada en las hebras rosáceas que se alcanzaban a distinguir por debajo del casco, logrando de paso sacarlo de su ensimismamiento.

El mencionado obedeció, trás alzar la mirada, sus iris doradas apreciaron con total devoción a Radamanthys quien yacía sentado a un lado de un gran ventanal con vaso en mano, la habitación estaba algo oscura, pero la tenue luz de la luna le ayudaba a diferenciar las duras facciones de su superior. Sonrió de manera casi imperceptible sin despegar su atención de él. Verlo de esa manera le resultaba de lo más gratificante, sus rasgos toscos y agresivos lo atraían de manera inconsciente, como abeja a la miel, podría contemplarlo todo el día si se lo permitiera.

—Supongo que ya sabes porque te permití entrar.

La voz del rubio nuevamente le hizo salir de sus pensamientos, asimismo, alcanzó a divisar como éste le daba un sorbo al whisky, sus ojos siguieron la trayectoria del vaso casi por mero instinto.

—En realidad no lo sé...—admitió aún con su mirar fijo en aquel hombre que tanto admiraba—, me disculpo por ello.

El juez suspiró al escuchar aquello y centro su atención en Valentine, apreciando a duras penas parte del rostro que dejaba entre ver el casco de la _surplice_ de la arpía.

—Tu actitud hacía la señorita Pandora—Comenzó—, me esta causando problemas—Ladeó la cabeza en un intento de notar la reacción de su lugarteniente, éste no tardo en tensar los músculos.

« _Esa desgraciada._..» pensó al apretar los dientes y fruncir el ceño. No pudo evitar maldecirla, después de todo le resultaba indignante que aquejara a su señor por ese tipo de cosas, bien pudo haberselo dicho a él en persona. Arrugó la nariz, supusó que la mujer sabía que no acataría sus órdenes, contrario al juez que siempre estaba dispuesto a seguirla.

Hizo un esfuerzo titánico por contener la bilis que le causó aquello y optó por mirar al feorés durante varios segundos, estudiando con vehemencia esa dura, pero encantadora, expresión que tenía, como si con ello pudiera entender porqué le hacía caso a Pandora sin chistar. Y es que a diferencia de los demás espectros; Él sentía un enorme repelús hacía la mujer curvilínea, pues detestaba la petulante actitud que ella tenía con su superior.

—No he hecho nada que no esté bajo los preceptos del señor Hades, ni mucho menos de los suyos—Se defendió al aguzar la mirada a sabiendas de que su comportamiento dejaba mucho que desear.

El feroés entornó los ojos e imitó al muchacho; su mirada se posó en el contrario, curioso, no fue difícil deducir que éste se hallaba ansioso, irritado más bien.

—La guerra santa está a poco de comenzar—Captó su atención trás remover el vaso, logrando con ello que el hielo comenzara a consumirse más rápido—. Hay que evitarnos problemas innecesarios. No sería bueno para el señor Hades que haya choques constantes entre tú y la señorita Pandora, además—Hizo una pequeña pausa—, no debes estar todo el día haciendo guardia aquí.

Valentine mordió su labio inferior y desvió la mirada ante lo escuchado, no dijo nada, sabía de antemano que intentar defenderlo de las diversos tratos que le daba la mujer era una espada de doble filo. Estaba dispuesto a recibir las reprimiendas del rubio, no se arrepentía de cualquier forma.

—Lo sé, pero no se preocupe—Volvió a posar su mirada áurea en el contrario—, puedo estar al tanto de la guerra y de usted—masculló seguro, sin siquiera hacer un esfuerzo por seguir el tema de Pandora, parecía que le había afectado más lo último, no era para menos, es decir, ¿cómo iba a dejar de resguardar sus aposentos? No podía permitírselo.

—No lo dudo—admitió seguro, él sabía más que nadie que el de hebras rosáceas era capaz de ello, y de mucho más, pero ese no era un tema de interés, no ahora—, sin embargo, debo acatar sus órdenes, así que lo más apropiado es que dejes de actuar de manera irreverente con ella—suspiró—, y dejes de hacer innecesarias guardias aquí. No hay que aquejarla—dijo con voz anodina, la indiferencia se vió reflejada en sus movimientos, pues se dispuso a cerrar los ojos y recargarse en el respaldo de la silla al tiempo de darle otro sorbo a su bebida.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo esa actitud que le enervaba la sangre, bufó, sus cejas se unieron en señal de desaprobación, quiso guardar la compostura, pero no pudo, ¿Por qué su señor se empeñaba en hacerle caso a esa mujer tan ingrata? Chasqueó la lengua. Se sentía ofendido.

—¡Me niego!—vociferó con total incordia en su sistema, se puso de pie de golpe a causa del arrebato de ira y aún estando en el marco de la puerta continuó—; soy lo suficientemente capaz de hacer ambas cosas—Tensó la mandíbula, aquello ocasionó que el rubio arqueara una de sus pobladas cejas—. ¡¿Por qué acata las órdenes de esa perra que no le da ni las gracias?!—Valentine se veía en extremo indignado, pese a que aún tuviera su casco, el juez lograba divisar sus facciones llenas de cólera.

—No es de tu incumbencia—respondió al aguzar la mirada a sabiendas de que su subalterno seguiría con la molestia impregnada en su ser. Su lealtad estaba con Hades, no con ella, pero el de cabellera rosácea no lo entendía—. No hagas escándalo.

Los labios del joven chipriota se curvaron hacía abajo, sus ojos se quedaron estáticos en la fornida figura del Wyvern, ese corto intercambio de palabras hizo mella en él y el feorés, probablemente, no estaba consiente de ello. Se sintió frustrado, todo por la ponzoñosa lengua de aquella mujer.

—Yo...—suspiró en un intento de recobrar la compostura, él no era quién para reprochar, aunque muy en el fondo deseara serlo—, me disculpo por mi impertinencia...—Bajo la mirada, no era propio de él exaltarse, sin embargo, parecía que Radamanthys actuaba así a propósito para perturbarlo. Toda una contrariedad.

—Valentine.

El mencionado sesgo la cabeza, inhaló y exhaló amén de recuperar su fachada habitual, quiso decir algo, no obstante, las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta y solo atinó a desviar la mirada hacía el ventanal dónde la luna menguante, que aluzaba la revoltosa cabellera rubia de su señor, se alcanzaba a apreciar.

Radamanthys lo examinó, notando casi de inmediato el deje de impotencia que reflejaba su rostro, juraría que su subalterno quería agregar algo más, pero sus labios temblorosos le dieron a entender que, seguramente, no lo hacía por temor a hacerlo enfadar. Cosa que continuaba haciendo bulla en él desde que lo conoció en aquella mansión, siendo Valentine uno de los tantos sirvientes que tenía.

De manera automática paseó su mirada por la elegante complexión del contrario, empezando por las largas y, a simple vista, delicadas piernas, pasando por la delgada cintura y parte del pecho hasta llegar a su redondeado rostro que, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, no podía ver de manera integra por culpa de la _surplice_.

Estuvo contemplándolo con un ahínco poco usual en él, y lo hubiera seguido haciendo sino fuera por el tintineo del hielo chocando contra el fondo del vaso. Negó, dispuesto a zanjar el asunto, pero de nueva cuenta su mente le hizo rememorar sus días de humano, dónde Valentine, al igual que ahora, estaba con él, siendo éste la única constante en su vida desde que juró lealtad al Dios del Inframundo, acompañándolo con un ímpetu y devoción que solo su persona era capaz de recibir.

Extrañamente una vocecilla, el alcohol quizás, dentro suyo le incitó a deshacerse de la idea de doblegar al muchacho, por lo que, aún con la orden de Pandora haciendo eco en su mente, decidió hallar una forma más rápida y sencilla para que el de hebras rosas acatara de una vez su precepto inicial.

—Contestame algo—pidió con ese tono arisco que tanto hacía estremecer al otro, logrando con ello que Valentine redirigiera su atención a la mesilla, más específico a la botella de fino whisky ya vacía—, ¿Hay alguna cosa que quieras? ¿Algo que te haga seguir esta orden sin quejarte?—inquirió al entrecerrar los ojos, sorprendido por escucharse decir eso. Se estaba tomando demasiadas molestias, resopló.

El de hebras rosas gesticuló con las manos, pasmado por la repentina pregunta del más alto.

—No debe preocuparse por eso—dijo al ponerse firme—, yo debo obedecerlo y ciertamente no me molesta, pero—Hizo una pequeña pausa, escogiendo las palabras adecuadas para que el otro no se alterara—, no deseo apartarme de su lado, mi señor...—Las facciones toscas de Radamanthys tuvieron un ligero cambio en señal de sosiego, no dijo nada, amén de que continuara—; yo, ah...—vaciló, quería expresarle todo lo que pensaba, pero únicamente alcanzó a balbucear algo sin sentido, se pusó inquieto.

Cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Radamanthys quien no tardó en dejar el, ahora, pulcro vaso de cristal sobre la mesa de fina madera para posteriormente ponerse de pie y caminar con pasos largos y parsimoniosos hacía su lugarteniente, logrando con ello que éste se tensara por la sorpresa de verlo ir en su dirección.

La mirada áurea del de cabellera rosa, una vez más, se quedó plantada en el maduro rostro del juez. Un leve suspiro escapó de su boca al sentir esa agradable y conocida sensación aglomerarse en su estómago, esa misma sensación cálida que se presentaba cada vez que su señor estaba con él, mas ahora en vez de estar eufórico por ello, la agobia le invadió, pues presentía que lo había hecho enfadar.

Lo primero que Valentine pudo diferenciar, gracias al acercamiento, fue el ligero aroma a alcohol que emanaba, nada inusual, seguido de las iris color miel tan brillantes que hacían resaltar las varoniles facciones del rubio, hipnotizándolo.

—No has respondido mi pregunta—recordó al inclinarse lo suficiente como para dejar su rostro cerca del contrario, Valentine se removió ante aquello.

—¿Su pregunta?—repitió para sí mientras intentaba aguantarle la mirada. La presencia del Wyvern era tan imponente y abrumadora que le hizo recordar la razón de porque le seguía tan ciegamente—, ya le he dicho que acatar sus órdenes es algo que hago con gusto, no necesita preocuparse por ello... No hay nada mejor que eso—aseguró al sonreír de manera afable, sin retroceder.

—Entonces deja de confrontar a la señorita Pandora y evita hacer guardias aquí—insistió al entrecerrar los ojos, el rubio volvió a invadir el espacio personal del más bajo a tal punto de poder sentir la respiración de ambos chocar.

Valentine respingó y mordió su labio inferior después de escuchar la orden de nuevo, iba a objetar, sin embargo, el poco espacio que había entre los dos le hizo retractarse, en su vida había estado así con el juez y eso era lo suficientemente extraño como para hacerle desviar la mirada. El olor a whisky continuó impregnandose en sus fosas nasales, cosquilleándolas.

—No puedo—masculló con voz trémula.

—¿Por qué no?—cuestionó al enarcar una ceja, pero sin perder la oportunidad de estimar la insinuante piel del muchacho. Era de las pocas veces en las que se hallaba confundido, le era inusual que Valentine se mantuviera reacio a seguir una, para él, sosa petición.

Fue entonces que el nacido en Chipre inhaló, sus mejillas aguantaron el aire con el fin de no volver a estallar en cólera por recordar los diversos tratos que Pandora le daba al rubio. Y es que, algo dentro suyo, le incitaba a seguir protegiéndolo, no estaba dispuesto a ver cómo el dueño de su lealtad se doblegaba ante ella. Simplemente no podía, aquello era una de las razones por las que se quedaba hasta el ocaso a resguardar sus aposentos.

Cerró los ojos y finalmente exhaló.

—¡No puedo permitir que su orgullo sea mancillado por esa malagradecida!—vociferó al dar otro paso hacía el frente, su pecho tuvo una efímera fricción con el contrario—, usted es más que un perro, es alguien a quien se debe admirar y respetar...—Sus cejas se curvaron hacía abajo y guardó silencio un par de segundos, segundos en los que decidió deshacerse de su casco para dejar totalmente expuesto su rostro, la cabellera rosácea se alborotó ante la forma burda en que se lo quitó—, y si es necesario... ¡estaré a su lado para recordárselo, siempre!—abrió los ojos y aguzó la mirada, lo dicho había salido fuerte y claro, sin reparo alguno.

Radamanthys ladeó la cabeza ante la repentina acción de su lugarteniente y entornó los ojos al apreciar de lleno las facciones y expresiones de éste, siendo que, al igual que a él, los rayos de la luna adornaban delicadamente los mechones de su cabello, eso, sumado a la inexistente duda en sus fanales, le daba un aire bastante cautivador.

Sin embargo, el corto lapso de embeleso se fue trás procesar las palabras de Velentine. Tal cosa le hizo arrugar la nariz amén del disgusto que le causaron y eso no pasó desaparecido por el más bajo que en un acto instintivo agachó la cabeza dispuesto a postrarse ante él, mas el rubio, al saber las intenciones del muchacho, fue más rápido y de un solo movimiento apresó su brazo para evitar que hiciera aquello, por consiguiente, el casco que el otro sostenía entre sus manos cayó de manera esterepitosa al suelo.

Valentine se tensó al sentir el tosco apretón.

—Lo lamento—Las palabras salieron muy apenas de su boca, si bien decirle lo que llevaba pensado desde hace mucho le quitó un peso de encima, no se sentía bien con aquejar al juez—, disculpe mi impertinencia de nuevo, estoy dispuesto a cumplir cualquier castigo que le parezca conveniente—dijo con la misma tenacidad de antes.

La fuerza ejercida en el brazo del chipriota se hizo más suave después de eso, Radamanthys respingó sin dejar de apreciar los detalles cincelados que Valentine poseía, los largos mechones rosas que caían de manera sutil por su rostro, a falta del casco, apaciguaron su molestar de manera inconsciente. Sí, la beldad del muchacho era innegable y tal epifanía le orilló a encorvarse, creyendo que así podría hallar la razón de su terquedad, al hacerlo su nariz rozó la contraria, Valentine jadeó ante aquello.

—¿Mi señor?—susurró al momento de intentar dar un paso hacía atrás, sin embargo, solo quedó en eso, en un intento, pues desistió casi tan rápido como la idea surcó su cabeza. Él no estaba como para cuestionar las acciones del rubio, mucho menos después de lo que dijo.

El juez no respondió, en cambio, entrecerró los ojos al percatarse del ligero olor a cacao que provenía del joven quien, deducía, había ingerido algo con ese ingrediente antes de llegar a él o quizás su olor natural era ese. No quiso indagar mucho en ello realmente, ya que ese pequeño detalle fue capaz de enaltecer la temprana fascinación que tenía para con él.

—Valentine—habló con voz ronca, logrando que el mencionado sintiera un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo—, ¿Acaso dudas de mis capacidades?—indagó con un deje de molestia.

El de mirada áurea arqueó una ceja e hizo un intento por entender la cuestión, pero sentir la cálida respiración del rubio chocar contra sus pómulos pudo más con él y solo atinó a negar con la cabeza en respuesta.

El feroés no cambió de expresión, pues estaba más ocupado aspirando el delicado y dulce aroma del chipriota, la mezcla entre la esencia del whisky y el cacao resultaba ser embriagante, adictiva. Suspiró, era la primera vez que estaba así con su lugarteniente y contrario a lo que pensó, la situación era agradable, apacible e incluso sugestiva.

Ladeó la cabeza al cruzar miradas con él joven mientras a su mente regresaban fragmentos de pequeñas charlas que tenían, las cuáles culminaban con Valentine admitiendo su devoción hacía él, justo como ahora. Radamanthys lo sabía, la lealtad de la estrella celeste del lamento era para él, lo seguía más que al propio Dios del Inframundo.

Valentine era un subalterno por demás curioso, fascinante a su modo. _«Mira que confrontar a esa mujer.._.» más que molestarle, sus acciones le resultaban hilarantes, un detalle que le incitó a seguir apreciándolo, su mirada se quedó inerte en la contraria y fue bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a los finos y rosáceos labios del chipriota, los cuáles muy probablemente estaban fríos por el clima que había en ese lugar. Estuvo así por más de dos minutos, idealizando la temperatura y textura de su nívea tez, algo inusual, pero que no le incomodaba.

El más bajo, en cambio, comenzaba a abrumarse, la mirada del juez era demasiado pesada, sugerente. Quiso decir algo, no obstante, Radamanthys preso por el alcohol que recorría su sistema, terminó con el poco espacio que había entre ambos y posteriormente rozó sus labios contra los de él, Valentine no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar pues de una sintió la boca del otro apresar la suya, ahogando cualquier queja que pudiera haber dicho en el proceso.

Las iris doradas del muchacho se dilataron ante el inesperado contacto, sus manos temblaron casi compulsivamente al sentir como el sabor del whisky se impregnaba en su paladar. Quiso apartarse, lo intentó, pero aquella sensación cálida y agradable volvió a aglomerarse en su estómago de un manera más nítida, cual madera consumiendose ante un ferviente fuego en pleno invierno, evitando así su escape e incitándolo a quedarse quieto, recibiendo el calor de los labios de su señor. Relajó los músculos al momento de entrecerrar los ojos y, pese a que no era fanático del alcohol, se dispuso a disfrutar el pequeño mimo.

Radamanthys, por su parte, liberó el brazo del muchacho con el fin de poder deleitarse mejor con la tersa textura y el dulce sabor que su boca le proporcionaba, reiterando de paso que Valentine sí había comido chocolate antes de su encuentro. Suavizó su expresión al sesgar la cabeza para profundizar la acción y con movimientos toscos y torpes, propios de una persona alcoholizda, llevó su mano a la mejilla de Valentine mientras se daba paso por la suave piel de éste, palpándola. Una calidez, diferente a la que se presentaba por beber de más, se aglomeró en gran parte de su cuerpo, relajándolo de una forma inexplicable.

Sus labios se movieron de manera suave y apacible sobre los contrarios, más que un beso profundo, ambos parecían darse pequeños roces, los cuales únicamente buscaban impregnarse con la esencia y el calor del otro, combinando el dulce del chocolate con el fuerte sabor del whisky.

El cuerpo de Velentine se acoplaba al de Radamanthys casi de manera perfecta, logrando con ello que las caricias fueran más fáciles de dar.

—Supongo—interrumpió el acto—, que dejarás de discutir con ella...—Acunó el rostro de su lugarteniente, digiriendo lo sucedido.

Valentine arqueó una ceja, no supó a qué se refería pues aún estaba anonadado por lo ocurrido, iba a asentir a causa de ello, sin embargo, trás procesar las palabras del juez, arrugó el ceño, ¿acaso había hecho eso por esa desgraciada? Tensó la mandíbula, dispuesto a objetar complemente colérico.

El rubio resopló.

—¿Te gustó?—inquirió, evitando así que el joven reprochara, luego, ante el mar de emociones que era Valentine, acarició con el pulgar su labio inferior. El muchacho se estremeció al ser receptor del frívolo roce, el desdén se mezcló con el bochorno, y cual infante a quien le preguntaban si quería otro caramelo, asintió—. Entonces lo repetiremos, siempre y cuando dejes de confrontar a la señorita Pandora—resolvió.

El muchacho no supó cómo reaccionar, sus cejas seguían unidas en total incordia.

Cerró los ojos, era demasiado obvio que su señor lo estaba coaccionando y eso le hacía enervar la sangre, guardó silencio, reprimiendo muy a duras penas su disgusto. Así mismo, volvió a abrir los párpados para ver al feroés con el mismo embeleso de siempre, chasqueó la lengua al sentirse tan endeble. Se mordió el labio inferior y desvió la mirada, rememorando el beso y la deliciosa calidez de hace rato, si bien no le gustaban tales condiciones, admitía que deseaba seguir siendo el receptáculo de la afectuosidad del rubio, era algo que no podía dejar pasar, quería más. Quería a Radamanthys. Suspiró.

—De...—vaciló—, de acuerdo...—sentía que iba en contra de sus principios, pero no podía evitarlo. Él siempre estaba detrás de Radamanthys, añorando ser aquel que le recuerde su lugar como espectro, nunca espero algo a cambio, pero no iba a mentirse, la atracción que tenía por su señor era casi palpable. Formó una sonrisa, como si con ello olvidara el desagrado de hace un momento.

El rubio no tardó en notar el desespero del chico, bufó.

—Has comido una confitura de chocolate, ¿verdad?—cambió de tema, satisfecho por la respuesta recibida, parecía que había encontrado el punto de inflexión del otro. Continuó toquetendo la suave tez de su subalterno quien pareció calmarse con ello.

—Sí...—dijo al desviar la mirada por escasos segundos, extrañado por la pregunta, pero encantado por sentir como las manos de Radamanthys se paseaban por su mejilla.

—Me gusta—admitió y Valentine, por primera vez, fue testigo de una leve curvatura de labios, su señor le había regalado una sonrisa, lo cual hizo que se sentiera dichoso y aunque Radamanthys tuviera una expresión bastante tosca era encantador, bello.

El de hebras rosas imitó el gesto, sonrió de manera afable, olvidando a Pandora por el momento, concentrándose en que al Wyvern le gustaba algo de él. Hizo un movimiento dubitativo con la mano. Y el de mirada miel suspiró al saber lo que su lugarteniente quería.

—Házlo.

La sonrisa de Valentine se ensanchó, asintió, luego con un meneo parsimonioso llevó su mano hacía la rebelde cabellera del rubio, enredando sus dedos en ella, disfrutando de la suavidad que poseían los cortos mechones. Radamanthys siguió con el mismo semblante, sin embargo, disfrutó la caricia, no era tan malo a decir verdad, así pues, volvió a mirar a Valentine con cierta melancolía, cariño quizás.

—Agradezco que me haya dado está oportunidad, mi señor—susurró al llevar su mano a la mejilla del susodicho, poder tocar a Radamanthys de esa manera le hacía sentirse pleno.

El juez esbozó una efímera sonrisa al escucharlo. La devoción que Valentine le otorgaba era maravillosa, incondicional y a su vez le hacía dudar sobre si de verdad se trataba de eso u otro sentimiento más pasional. Estaba seguro de que esa misma devoción, probablemente, sería un contratiempo en el futuro.

—¿Puedo...—titubeó—, besarlo de nuevo?—cuestionó al mismo tiempo de sentir un calor recorrer su cuerpo, calor que culminó en sus pálidas mejillas.

Pero ahora no estaba como para pensar en ello.

El rubio volvió a unir sus labios con los del muchacho, está vez, con más ahínco. Decir que no disfrutaba de lo que estaban haciendo sería una mentira, le gustaba, Velentine era encantador. 

°°°

**Author's Note:**

> Tenía planeado publicar esto hace una semana, pero por alguna extraña razón terminé por reescribir todo el one-shot y al final salió otra cosa completamente diferente. XD
> 
> De cualquier forma espero que fuera de su agrado, ¡gracias por leer mis desvaríos! ♡


End file.
